Special Treat
by bigreader
Summary: Very OOC Draco. BE WARNED!


As Draco sat in the waiting room with Gin, all of what she had said to him came rushing in and out through his brain. The pain, the pressure, the agony! He was so not looking forward to this. What kind of people were they? Those people were muggles! How could he lower himself into a muggle practice. Oh no. No, he wouldn't do it. He nudged Ginny. "Psst. Ginny. I'm not doing this. I'm leaving." He began to get up. Ginny stood up quicker, and promptly sat on Draco.

"You're, not going anywhere, you will get the shot, and then I'll give you a special treat. Okay?" Draco's face brightened at the mention of a special treat. He leaned in, to give her a chaste kiss, more for his insecureness, rather than her pleasure. Oh, he wished he could just get this over with.

"The nurse is ready to see you, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." A nurse appeared through a doorway. "Follow me." The nurse led them through three turns and right straight to an odd looking thing. "If you'll just take off your shoes, and step on the scale, we can be on our way." Draco's brow furrowed but he did as the nurse asked. She moved a couple of things this way and that way, and finally announced that he weighed, 146 pounds. "And if you'll just move over here, I can measure you. Ah, lets see, you are 6 foot and 3 quarters. Big man." At the compliment to her husband, Ginny glared pointedly at the nurse and motioned for them to move along.

They entered a room filled with bugs bunny, and sesame street characters. There was a moveable doctors chair, a patients bench, and chairs. Ginny led Draco over to the patients bench and then sat down in a chair herself. Once she sat down, however Draco looked ready to bolt, again. "Draco!" she warned. The doctor came in and checked his blood pressure, his heart beat and all of that other good stuff.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, it seems you've been a very good little boy, you've sat very patiently. Good job." Draco glowered and scowled at the doctor. "Now, I'm going to take you to a different room where we are going to take just a little amount of blood. Follow me."

"Blood?" Draco squeaked. Gin! You never said anything about him taking my blood!" His voice rose to a high pitch. "Gin! I dun want to!" Ginny rolled her eyes and took her husband by the arm and followed the nice doctor. They entered a room with yellowed walls and an uncomfortable looking patients chair, a chair, and a doctors chair.

Draco sat down and the doctor immediately sat down to work. He tied a rubber thing around the part where his elbow bent, and Draco squeaked again. He looked to Ginny and his pleading eyes searched Gin's for any sign of ill. He gulped and looked to the doctor, who had now produced a needle. "Oh no. You're not sticking THAT thing in my arm." He leaned to get out and Ginny stood up and blocked the exit. He sat down. Instead of running he began to moan and cry.

"Nooo, aaahhhhh, eeeeeeeeeh. Ginnnnnyyyy...aaaaah...ooohhhh..." He kept glancing at the needle. The doctor penetrated Draco's skin with the needle and Draco jumped. "Ow! ...that didn't hurt so bad. Eeeh... "When are you gonna take that out?" The doctor took it out and Draco started boasting.

"That wasn't all bad. I was brave. I didn't run. I'm strong." He stuck up his arms and flexed his muscles. Watching all of this it was all Ginny could do to not double over. As it was, Ginny had tears streaming down her eyes and was laughing mirthfully. "Don't laugh at me! I was very brave, did you see how long that was? I'll be expecting my 'special treat' now?" Draco looked expectantly towards Ginny. Seeing him like that broke Ginny even more so, and she fell down laughing.

He helped Ginny up and she reached into her pocket and produced a lolly, and held it out to him. Draco looked disbelievingly at the lolly. "That's my 'special treat'? Are you kidding me? I went through all THAT? Just to get a lolly? What flavor is it?"

"Cream pop. Your favorite! She brandished the lolly towards his face and grinned. "You know you want it! Go on take it." He begrudgingly took the lolly and plopped it into his mouth.

"Mmm..."


End file.
